I'm Not A Monster Who Eating Us Alive
by 13ginger
Summary: Inspired by : Monster MV by Paramore and Big Bang. Ketika Hayley terbangun, dia hanya menemukan Seoul yang runtuh. Apa jadinya, jika ia tahu, kekasihnya yang menghilang, Kwon Jiyong adalah seorang monster?
1. Teaser

**Yaaayy! Bertemu lagi sama Ginger! Kekekekek~ sekarang saya lagi bikin FF paramoreXbigbang garagara mereka punya judul lagu yang sama, Monster. Mana MVnya hampir sama gitu, ada ledakan ledakannya, lari lari dari sesuatu. Bedanya di MV-nya paramore, mereka jadi manusia. Kalo Big bang mereka jadi monsternya..  
well...  
**

**silahkan dinikmati.  
**

* * *

**I'm Not a Monster who Eating Us Alive**

.

.  


Yang terdengar hanyalah dentuman benda berat terpecah, yang terlihat hanyalah kilatan senjata dan bunga api dimana mana dan yang terasa dibawah gravitasi hanyalah getaran yang membuat tubuh terpental tak tentu arah.

Tidak ada yang tahu mana kanan dan kiri, melepaskan semua pegangan, saling berteriak, jatuh, tidak sadarkan diri. Bau anyir tercium, jeritan ketakutan dan pilu menjadi satu, meraba raba mencoba menemukan pegangan.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, Hayls masih memeriksakan kesehatan yang agak sedikit terganggu di rumah sakit. Dan sekarang, ini yang terjadi. Ia tidak bisa berdiri, tanah dibawah kakinya bergetar, semua orang panik. Kota diserang mahluk asing yang Hayls tidak pernah lihat sebelumnya. Ia segera mencari keempat rekannya, Zac, Jeremy, Josh dan Taylor. Tapi sebelum ia melihat wajah mereka,

Semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Aku ini.. dimana?" Hayls sadar, tapi yang ia lihat bukan rumah sakit. Rumah sakit sebelumnya berubah menjadi sebuah lapangan tanah yang dikelilingi bangunan beton yang kokoh.

"Aku.. Dimana ini?" Hayls mencoba untuk duduk, memegang keningnya yang sakit. Saat mengedarkan pandangan mencari seseorang, yang ia lihat hanya satu.

Seseorang dengan mata lapar memandangnya dengan nafas yang memburu.

.

.

* * *

"Itu suara Hayls! Ya Tuhan, _guys_! Itu tadi Hayley kan?" kata Zac mengguncang bahu kakaknya, Josh. Tapi yang lain, yang keadaannya tidak lebih baik dari Zac hanya saling bertatapan pasrah.

"Zac, kita ada di suatu tempat yang tidak pernah kita sangka sebelumnya, kita..,"

"Ini bukan halusinasi, Taylor! Harus berapa kali kubilang?"

"Ketika kita di kurung oleh makhluk makhluk ini, semua dari kita berharap ini hanya halusinasi belaka."

.

.

* * *

"Kau.. siapa?" Tanya Hayls. Lelaki kurus kecil dan berambut putih menutupi wajahnya itu memandangnya membeku. Hayley menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri lagi, memastikan makhluk itu tidak mengejarnya lagi.

"Kau..," lelaki itu menunjuk Hayls, yang ditunjuk hanya mengerutkan kening. "Kau cantik."

.

.

* * *

"Ada 5 monster. Si vampire, dua manusia serigala, monster pemakan perasaan, dan..,"

"Dan apa?" Jeremy mendesak.

"Aku harap kau tidak bertemu makhluk ini. Ia kembar, satunya berambut merah, dan satunya berambut putih."

"Lalu?"

"Kalau kau bertemu yang berambut merah, jangan cari masalah dengannya..,"

"Kami tidak mencari masalah dengan siapapun." Sergah Zac.

"Jika kami bertemu yang putih?" Tanya Josh.

Keheningan lalu merajai mereka.

"Itu berarti kalian bertemu dewa kematian."

.

.

* * *

**Ini teasernya.. Prolognya menyusul. Review and Comment, okay? Thanks! ^^**


	2. Begin

**Cast : Paramore member and Big Bang Member**

**Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, comedy *borongan**

**disclaimer : mereka semua punya TUHAN!**

* * *

- **Begin **-

Hari ini Hayley memutuskan untuk melakukan _check up_ ke rumah sakit karena badannya mulai merinding lagi. Berkali kali memang Zac Farro, teman sekelasnya, menyuruhnya ke dokter tapi ia menolak. Zac berkata ia terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya, Hayls sendiri juga mengakui kalau nafsu makannya menurun dan matanya sering berkunang kunang.

Hayley tinggal sendiri di Busan, Korea. Ia bersama empat temannya yang datang dari 'masa lalu'nya (teman sepermainan) berkesempatan untuk menjalani _student exchange_ ke Korea selama setahun penuh. Menyenangkan sih sebenarnya, tapi Hayls adalah cewek yang cuek dengan segala hal. Jadi, kalau sudah begini, empat anak laki laki ini harus membujuk Hayley untuk memperhatikan kesehatannya.

Tapi Zac memang sudah angkat tangan dengan sergahan Hayls untuk datang ke rumah sakit. Ia terlalu takut dengan jarum, Hayls sangat takut.

"Hayls," panggil Jeremy, teman yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya, suatu ketika, "kalau kau ke rumah sakit, tidak pasti kau akan bertemu jarum suntik."

"Bertemu sih tidak. Tapi paling tidak 'kan, aku melihatnya."

Jeremy terdiam, Hayls terlalu keras kepala.

Dan sekarang, ia mau tidak mau harus ke rumah sakit. Badannya tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi, semuanya sangat sakit. Bahkan ke rumah sakit saja ia harus ditemani Zac. Yang ditemani oleh kakaknya, Josh Farro. Yang ternyata datang bersama Jeremy, dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Taylor di rumah sakit.

Bagus, Hayley merasa dikawal empat orang _security_ hanya untuk masuk ke ruangan dokter.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lebih tepatnya, nona Williams mengalami kekurangan cairan." Kata dokter yang diketahui bernama Willis tersebut. Josh dan Jeremy saling berpandangan dan menoleh kebelakang, tepat dimana Hayley duduk di ranjang putih dan Zac serta Taylor berdiri di samping kanan kirinya.

"Jadi?" Josh menghembuskan nafas dan memandang dokter Willis. Ia tersenyum kebapakan.

"Nona Williams harus di infus..,"

"Tidak!"

"Ssshh!" Zac menutup mulut Hayls yang menatapnya apa-kau-sudah-gila?-aku-takut!

"Baiklah, dok. Apapun untuk teman kecil kami." Kata Josh mengangguk angguk prihatin. Dokter Willis tersenyum dan mendekati Hayley, sedang Zac dan Taylor menyingkir.

"Nona Williams, anda bisa berbaring.. yak, seperti itu. Nah, tolong tangan?" kata dokter. Hayley tidak memberinya tangan yang ia sembunyikan di bawah pahanya, Hayls memberinya cengiran.

"Hayls, berikan tanganmu." Kata Taylor,

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau memotong tanganku padamu." Kata Hayley menatap horor pada satu kantung cairan infus yang dikeluarkan dokter dari lemari kaca.

"Hayley.. ayolah, mari kita bikin kesepakatan. Kalau kau diinfus dan itu menjadi lebih buruk, aku tidak akan membawamu ke dokter lagi.." kata Zac dan lalu diberi tatapan bertanya dari dokter Willis yang sedang mencari jarum suntiknya, "..sebaliknya, kalau itu membuatmu lebih baik. Kau harus terima."

"Tinggal tutup matamu," Taylor menyarankan.

"Atau senandungkan saja lagu 'Glee' kesukaanmu." Kata Josh sambil membuka kalender duduk yang ada di meja dokter,

"Atau bayangkan kalau jarum itu makanan yang enak." Zac menambahi, Jeremy memutar matanya,

"Zac, tidak ada yang makan jar.."

"AAAARRGGGHH!"

Hayley berteriak, keempat anak laki laki itu saling berpandangan. Dan lalu keluar dari ruangan dokter dan sepakat untuk meninggalkan teman masa kecil mereka itu sendirian dengan cairan infus.

.

.

- Monster -

.

.

.

Hayley tertidur, ia terlalu takut memikirkan atau melihat apa yang sedang menancap di punggung tangan kanannya. Sedang keempat rekannya melakukan aktifitasnya masing masing di rumah sakit tersebut sampai Hayls menyelesaikan sesi infusnya.

Mungkin sedikit aneh, tapi sekarang Hayls merasakan getaran aneh dari bawahnya. Memang ada apa di bawah lantai ini? Ini kan lantai satu? Jadi, Hayls memutuskan untuk membuka matanya, dan melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada yang terjadi.

Belum sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menutup matanya lagi, suara dentuman keras terdengar dan Hayls terlonjak dari pembaringannya. Ia melihat sekeliling dan sekarang ia bisa melihat lebih jelas.

Semua yang berdiri di ruangan ini terlihat bergetar, semuanya bergerak sendiri termasuk tempat tidur beroda yang di tempati Hayley.

"Whoo.. WHOAA! _GUYS_! KALIAN DIMANA?" teriak Hayley ketakutan hingga memegang dua sisi tempat tidurnya. Ia sedang diguncang seperti sedang berada di sebuah wahana bermain di DisneyLand. Menyenangkan memang, tapi tidak seperti sekarang. Semua yang berdiri di ruangan ini mulai berjatuhan. Dan saat Hayley mendongak ke atas, tiang yang membuat kantung infusnya tergantung jatuh menuju Hayley tanpa pemberitahuan.

Dan yang bisa dilihat Hayley sekarang hanya gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa ini?" Zac memegang sisi meja bundar yang ada di depannya, semuanya bergetar. Orang orang panik, dan begitu juga dirinya.

"_Guys_, kurasa kita harus menuju kamar Hayley dan membawanya keluar." Kata Taylor segera berdiri, tapi lalu jatuh.

"Gempa bumi ini sangat sangat SANGAT MENAKUTKAN!" teriak Zac berdiri membantu Taylor.

"Ayo, kurasa.. kurasa.. kita harus ke Hayley sekarang!" teriak Jeremy, berdiri meregangkan tangan menyeimbangkan posisi. Josh ikut berdiri dengan susah payah, orang orang berlarian di sekitar mereka. Getaran tanah tidak hanya terjadi karena gempa, dentuman langkah langkah tersebut membuat tanah semakin bergetar.

"A-ayo.. Cepat." Kata Zac grogi, papan diatas kepala mereka mulai retak dan menunjukkan akan runtuh sewaktu waktu.

"Ingatkan.. akugh.. Ugh!" kata Taylor terputus putus, badannya terguncang hebat dan ia masih berdiri di tempat, "kalau rumah sakit ini hanya berlantai dua!"

"Dan itu artinya kita harus cepat pergi, bodoh!" kata Josh lalu menarik Taylor pada waktunya, ketika mereka jatuh ke lantai, sebuah papan mendarat di lantai dimana Taylor berdiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kota diambang kehancuran, ledakan muncul dimana mana. Pesawat pesawat aneh mulai turun dari langit, belum lagi makhluk makhluk yang keluar dari tubuh manusia. Mengerikan. Mata mereka kosong, mencari kepuasan. Membunuh satu sama lain, merobohkan, dan menguliti dan berbagai macam lainnya.

Bala tentara yang tidak kurang jumlah pun ternyata kalah tenaga, semua terjadi begitu cepat. Sekejap mata, segampang menjetikkan jari, segampang membalikkan telapak tangan. Gedung gedung bergetar, tanah mulai retak dan mengeluarkan air dari pipa bawah tanah, semua kacau balau. Tidak ada yang fokus, semuanya berlari mencari perlindungan. Apapun yang bisa mereka genggam, yang bisa mereka bawa, mereka berlindung bersamanya.

Yang terdengar hanyalah dentuman benda berat terpecah, yang terlihat hanyalah kilatan senjata dan bunga api dimana mana dan yang terasa dibawah gravitasi hanyalah getaran yang membuat tubuh terpental tak tentu arah. Tidak ada yang tahu mana kanan dan kiri, melepaskan semua pegangan, saling berteriak, jatuh, tidak sadarkan diri. Bau anyir tercium, jeritan ketakutan dan pilu menjadi satu, meraba raba mencoba menemukan pegangan.

Langit menjadi gelap, bukan karena langit mendung akan mengeluarkan tetes air hujan. Tapi, sebuah pesawat dengan bentuk yang tidak lazim mulai muncul dari sana. Makhluk makhluk aneh mulai bermunculan, mulai menggenggam orang orang yang mereka bisa raih.

Dan.

Mulai.

Memangsa mereka.

"AAAAAAACCCHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh Hayley masih berguncang, tidak ada yang membawa Hayley pergi dari sana. Saat ia membuka mata, semuanya sepi. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Ia segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan tangan yang masih berdarah darah.

Itu kenapa ia sangat, amat, membenci jarum. Mereka menyakitinya.

Sesaat Hayls ingin percaya kalau itu semua hanya mimpi, tapi tidak. Tidak bisa. Kalaupun itu hanya mimpi, tidak mungkin di depan ruangan dokter Willis bisa terjadi kekacauan yang sangat amat mengerikan. Beberapa orang tergeletak tidak bernyawa (begitu menurut kesimpulan Hayls) dan semuanya porak poranda. Sepi.

Hanya kilatan listrik dan lampu gantung yang masih mengeluarkan suara.

"_Guyss_? Kalian disana?" teriak Hayley, badannya melemah lagi, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tetap berjalan, menjauhi beberapa reruntuhan. Menutup hidungnya jika ia mencium bau anyir darah.

"Oh!" Hayls terkesiap. Seorang perempuan cukup berumur sedang terjebak di antara reruntuhan saat Hayley memasuki area lobi yang… bercahaya?

Kenapa lobi ini sangat bercahaya?

Saat Hayley berlari menuju perempuan tersebut, ia mendongak. Sepertinya kekacauan tadi menimbulkan efek samping yang cukup parah. Yang bisa ia lihat, bukan lampu gantung atau atap yang menutupi. Tapi awan putih dan langit biru yang tenang.

"T-tolong..,"

"Aku segera menolong anda, _ahjumma_! Bertahanlah.. berta…han..lah..," kata Hayls sembari menyingkirkan reruntuhan yang lumayan besar itu ke samping kanan dan kirinya. Setelah mendorong sebuah papan yang menindih badan tersebut, ia segera membopong tubuh ibu muda tersebut ke pinggir.

"Anda.. anda tidak apa apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hayls panik, keadaan bibi ini tidak lebih baik darinya. Keningnya berdarah, seluruh tubuhnya kotor, lebam bisa Hayls lihat di tengkuk dan tangannya.

"A-ada… an..eh. makh..makhluk aneh..," Bibi tersebut berkata dengan terputus putus, mencengkeram kerah kemeja Hayls.

"Apa? Ada apa? Siapa yang aneh?"

"Makhluk.. Aneh… membawa.. orang orang pergg… ukh." Bibi tersebut lalu tercekik dan menutup matanya.

"Eh.. t-tunggu.. aah." Hayls tidak dapat berkata apa apa. Ia menidurkan bibi ini di lantai. Dan mulai berdiri melihat sekeliling.

"Makhluk aneh membawa orang orang pergi?" desisnya.

- **Monster **-

**[To be continued…]  
**

* * *

**Mwwooo... sudah dilanjut! Hahaha… terimakasih atas penantiannya *apaan*, kalau ada saran dan kritik. Silahkan ditinggalkan ya! :D**

**Mind to RnR? :DD**


	3. Realize

**Cast : Paramore member, Big Bang member, and another monster... **

**Genre : Fantasy, Thriller, Adventure, Action, Romance (?), **

**Rating : 17**

**Disclaimer : God own us.**

* * *

**- Realize -**

"Ugh..,"

Zac menggerakkan jemarinya meskipun matanya masih tertutup. Merasakan apa yang menjadi alasnya berbaring sekarang. Kasar, berbatu dan berdebu. Zac lalu membuka matanya dan melihat samar samar ruangan yang berada di sekelilingnya.

Gelap.

Kecuali sinar yang masuk melalui jeruji ventilasi di atas sana. Selebihnya, hanya kegelapan yang mencekam. Ia lalu membuka matanya, berusaha untuk duduk dan melihat sekeliling.

"Ini.. Dimana?"

Matanya lalu bertumpu pada beberapa orang yang juga jatuh tidak sadarkan diri di ruangan yang sama.

"TAYLOR! JOSH! JEREMY!" teriaknya. Ia lalu berusaha membangunkan Taylor yang berada dekat dengannya. Sukses dengan Taylor menggerakkan jemari dan bergerak lemah, Zac lalu beralih pada Josh dan Jeremy yang jaraknya berada di tengah ruangan..

Ruangan apa ini?

"Kita.. Ada dimana?" Tanya Taylor, memandang ruangan yang mengurung mereka semua.

"Aku juga tidak yakin. Tapi kurasa kita ada di dalam penjara." Jawab Zac sembari membatu Josh untuk duduk, memukul mukul pelan punggungnya agar batuknya mereda.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kita?" Jeremy merenung. Semuanya saling berpandangan.

Benar, apa yang terjadi pada mereka hingga mereka bisa sampai pada ruangan ini?

Tidak ada. Kosong. Tidak ada satupun ingatan yang bisa mengingatkan mereka.

"YA TUHAN, HAYLS! DIMANA DIA?!" teriak Josh. Semua lalu menoleh mencari keberadaan rambut merah yang mungkin berada di ruangan yang sama dengan mereka.

Tapi, nihil. Tidak ada Hayls disana.

"Aku menyesal membawa Hayls ke rumah sakit," kata Zac menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding beton tersebut, "harusnya kubawa saja dia ke pemandian air hangat."

.

.

- Monster -

.

.

Hayley tidak bisa menemukan siapa siapa. Ketika ia berjalan semakin ke dalam ke rumah sakit, tidak ada yang bisa ia temukan kecuali barang barang yang tidak pada tempatnya. Barang mayat sekalipun, Hayley berharap bisa menemukan.

"Kemana perginya orang orang?" desisnya. Tangan bekas infusnya terasa semakin perih, ia lupa soal tetesan darah dari tangannya. Saat Hayley merasa kepalanya semakin pusing, ia baru ingat soal lukanya.

Sambil menyumpah pelan, Hayls merobek lengan kemeja dan membalut lukanya.

"Hei!" teriak Hayls sembari menoleh kebelakang. Ada seseorang. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang lewat di belakangnya. Lorong yang barusan ia lewati memang punya dua belokan kembar. Segera ia memeriksa lorong tersebut.

Tidak ada yang bernafas.

Hayley tetap waspada, serta tetap mencari tanda kehidupan. Harus ada yang hidup. Kalau tidak, Hayley bisa gila. Belum lagi empat rekannya tidak bisa ia temukan.

"HALOO?! ZAC?! JEREMY? TAYLOR?! JOSH?! KALIAN DIMANA?!" teriaknya terus menerus. Mencari ke lorong lorong, bahkan membuka satu persatu kamar.

"Ada siapa disitu?!"

Lagi, seperti ada orang disana. Tapi, lorong dibelakang Hayley sepi. Hanya ada percikan api dari lampu neon yang sudah koyak dari tempatnya. Saat Hayley berbalik untuk melanjutkan perjalan,

"Eh?!" ia terlonjak kaget. Ada orang disana. Seseorang yang tinggi berbalut jas cokelat, sedang membelakanginya menghadap ke meja resepsionis. Segera Hayley berlari menghampirinya dan akan menepuk pundaknya sebelum ia berbalik.

"Apa anda sudah lama berada disini? Apa yang terjadi?" cecar Hayley. Pria tinggi itu hanya menunduk menatapnya, Hayley merasa ada yang aneh dengannya. Tapi, sepertinya insting untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi lebih besar dari pada memperhatikan orang yang berada di depannya.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi." Jawab pria itu singkat. Hayley mengerutkan kening dan mulai berpikir bahwa pria ini gila.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi? Tapi, tuan. Tidak seharusnya rumah sakit berubah menjadi seperti medan perang begini 'kan?" kata Hayley menunjuk lorong dibelakangnya yang sudah rusak parah, "aku bertemu dengan seseorang dan ia bilang kalau ada makhluk makhluk aneh yang membawa orang orang pergi."

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya pria itu. Hayley menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Hayley. Hayley Williams. Aku bukan orang Korea karena aku..,"

"Kenapa dengan tanganmu?" tanyanya menunjuk punggung tangan Hayls yang berbalut robekan kemeja. Hayley menjelaskan sedikit soal infusnya.

Benar, ada yang aneh dengan orang ini, Hayley berpikir. Dia seperti orang baru. Tidak ada luka ataupun goresan di tubuhnya bahkan bajunya. Terlalu mencurigakan. Meskipun ia bersembunyi di tempat yang paling aman sekalipun, harusnya masih ada sisa sisa kotoran di bajunya. Tapi, tidak. Tidak ada.

Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa Hayley banyak menemukan kata nihil hari ini?

"Aku disini untukmu."

"Apa?"

Hayley terperanjat. Kenapa tiba tiba orang ini berkata seperti itu? Ia bahkan tidak tahu namanya!

"M-maaf, Tuan. Tapi, apa kau dokter?"

"Tidak.." pria itu maju selangkah dan Hayley bersiap untuk mundur, "..lebih kepada aku tertarik dengan darahmu."

Dan Hayley hanya punya pilihan lari atau mati saat itu. .

.

- Monster -

.

.

"Aku tidak yakin gempa bumi seperti itu bisa membuat rumah sakit menjadi bangunan berdinding beton dan beralas pasir seperti ini." Kata Josh setelah ia mendengarkan Zac yang baru saja mencoba mengintip lewat jeruji ventilasi yang ada di atas sana dengan bantuan Jeremy.

Mereka, sepengetahuan Zac, berada di sebuah bangunan besar berbentuk melingkar. Melingkari lapangan pasir yang gersang. Juga terdapat jeruji jeruji lainnya di dinding dinding yang lain sepengelihatan Zac.

BANGG!

Belum selesai mereka berdiskusi, sebuah benturan hebat membentur pintu besi yang mengurung mereka. Cepat cepat mereka berbaring lagi ke pasir seperti awal. Terdengar geraman marah dan bantingan pintu terbuka ketika Zac sebagai orang terakhir menutup matanya.

"Dimana gadis itu?! DIMANA GADIS ITU?!" geram suara parau tersebut, sepertinya ia tidak senang hanya menemukan empat laki laki tidak sadarkan diri di ruangan tersebut.

"Kami sedang mencarinya, tuan..,"

"CARI! CARI DIA! MENGERTI!" ucapnya marah. Terdengar juga seretan langkah marah, serta pintu yang tertutup pelan. Tidak ada dari mereka berempat yang menggerakkan badannya.

"Bangun, aku tahu kalian sudah sadar." Ucap suara yang lebih manusia itu. Zac membuka satu matanya. Tepat di depannya sepasang sepatu seperti siap menendangnya. Zac lalu menengadahkan kepala dan melihat orang yang menunduk menatapnya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Zac. Tapi, lelaki dengan tuxedo hitam bersih itu malah memalingkan wajah pada ketiga orang yang belum mau menyadarkan diri mereka.

"Bangunkan mereka," katanya memerintah dengan nada datar. Zac hanya mengerutkan kening dan mulai berdiri serta berjalan menuju ketiga orang itu.

"Taylor.. Bangun.."

"Zac, kau gila. Kenapa kau bangun dan berjalan kemari?" desis Taylor.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan."

"Pergi, dan katakan saja aku tidak bisa sadar."

"Aku tidak bisa…,"

"Kau tinggal melangkahkan kaki ke yang lain."

"Tidak bisa, orang itu ada di depanmu sekarang."

Dan Taylor lalu membuka matanya cepat cepat, sepasang sepatu hitam mengkilat hadir di depan pandangannya. Ia lalu mendongak ke atas, wajah dingin itu menatapnya tajam.

"Kuberi kalian waktu 4 menit untuk membangunkan yang lain. Jika tidak," orang itu mengeluarkan sebuah senjata api jenis revolver dari tuxedonya, "..aku yang akan membangunkan mereka."

.

.

- Monster -

.

.

"Haaah… Haaahh..,"

Apa apaan pria tadi itu? Siapa dia? Vampir? Monster? Ha!

Hayls masih berusaha melarikan kakinya, terlalu takut untuk berhenti, menuju ke luar rumah sakit. Pandangannya lalu terpaku dan langkahnya memelan. _What the hell is goin' on_?!

Tempat yang beberapa jam lalu ia yakini sebagai lapangan parkir kini berubah menjadi tidak karuan, aspalnya retak terbuka dengan kerataan yang tidak sempurna. Belum lagi onggokan besi (baca : mobil) yang tidak jelas rupanya, pecah, berdebu dan sebagainya. Asap dari pipa yang berada di bawah aspal mengepul pelan. Tidak ada pohon yang selamat, tidak ada barang yang berada di tempat semestinya.

"Ada apa ini?" desis Hayls marah, menyentuh mobil Zac yang tidak karuan. Positif, ia tidak bisa menemukan empat temannya yang lain. Hari memang masih siang, tapi rasa takut Hayls tumbuh seperti ketika neneknya menceritakan monster dalam lemari di malam hari.

Bahkan lebih besar dari itu.

Ia melarikan langkahnya lagi, mencoba berlari ke rumahnya meskipun konyol, karena itu berkilo kilo meter jauhnya. Tapi, pemandangan yang ia lihat ketika menginjakkan kaki di luar area rumah sakit lebih mengenaskan lagi.

Ini tidak jauh dari invansi Decepticons ke Washington di film Transformer tahun lalu.

Hayley merasa bahwa rahangnya bisa jatuh kapan saja. Kota ini seperti kota mati, tidak, bukan seperti, tapi memang kota mati. Hayley merasa bodoh untuk berjalan di tengah tengah jalan raya seperti ini, bagaimana kalau tiba tiba ada truk yang menabraknya? Tapi, Hayls dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, yakin, bahwa tidak akan ada yang lewat, bahkan semut sekalipun.

Setiap langkah, ia gemetar, melihat aspal yang retak tidak karuan, asap dimana mana, kobaran api di sudut sudut jalan. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa, melarikan lagi kakinya meskipun lelah. Ia tahu, ada yang salah. Dan sekarang, ia yakin, orang yang dirumah sakit itu, juga bukan orang yang baik.

"TOLONG! SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!" teriak seseorang dari beberapa blok Hayls berlari. Ia segera berhenti, ada suara manusia lain! Bagus. Berarti Hayley bisa mengajaknya untuk berlari bersama.

Maksudnya, pergi dari kekacauan ini bersama.

Hayley segera berlari, teriakan itu semakin memilukan meskipun agak memalukan karena terdengar seperti laki laki. Tapi, apa yang bisa kita perbuat dalam keadaan terjepit? Lupakan rasa malu, tertolong itu jauh lebih baik.

Suara itu berasal dari sebuah gang sempit, Hayley lalu berhenti di depan gang itu. Dan… Sepertinya ia terlambat.

Tidak, bukan sepertinya. Ia memang terlambat.

"AARRGGH!" suara itu mengecil. Ia bisa melihat, si pemilik suara adalah lelaki kurus dengan bercak darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia tidak lebih baik dari Hayley. Yang membuat gadis berambut merah itu yakin bahwa ia sudah terlambat adalah..

Ada seseorang yang sedang mencabik leher pemuda itu.

"Astaga.." Hayley menutup mulutnya, rasa mual naik ke faring dan bisa keluar kapan saja. Pemuda lain yang sedang mencabik dan mengisap serta memakan (astaga, Hayley akan muntah sekarang!) daging tenggorokan pemuda lainnya itu terlalu fokus hingga tak sadar ada orang lain yang memperhatikannya.

_"Makhluk.. Aneh… membawa.. orang orang pergg… ukh."_

Mereka bukan sekedar makhluk aneh. Mereka monster.

Hayley berbalik dan bodohnya menyenggol tong sampah yang lumayan besar di sampingnya. Geraman itu terdengar, Hayley menoleh kebelakang dengan menutup matanya. Pemuda yang berteriak tadi kehilangan tenggorokannya.

"Jangan mendekat..," Hayley berdesis. Monster itu melempar tubuh tanpa kepalanya, mendekati Hayley dengan seringaian di bibir. "_Please… Please_…"

Dan Hayley berlari lagi, menjauhi gang itu. Tapi, seseorang ternyata menariknya dan memukul tengkuknya.

Dalam hati, Hayls membenarkan dirinya sendiri kalau Rumah Sakit bukan tempat yang baik untuknya.

- **Monster **-

**[To be continued…]**

* * *

**Ditengah tengah Ginger bikin FF romance comedy fantasy-nya 2NE1, Big Bang, sama EXO, dalam hati yang paling dalam Ginger pengen ngelanjutin ini FF. Sooo.. This is it!**

**Reply **

****Aomi Amyu : the only on reviewers! Thank you girls. Hehehe... GD ya? Itu udah muncul, tapi nggak keliatna itu GD. Hahaha.. Terimakasih atas perhatiannya, dan terus Review ya! :)


End file.
